gemipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Real Life Timeline
Pre-Earth History *The void starts and afterlife and God/Unknown Force makes time and energy*'13.739 bya:' The universe forms/is created*Atoms and elements are created at 3000Kelvin*Theia forms and Pre-Earth forms*The Big Bang theory Early Earth *'4.54 bya:' Earth Forms*Volcanoes form and create steam*Steam begins to become the world's oceans*'1 bya:' The Earth's first ocean, Mirovia, forms.*Paleozoic era *'900 mya:' Supercontinent Rodinia begins to separate.*'~850 mya:' Rodinia splits in half.*'750 mya:' The Mirovia superocean closes.*'650 mya:' The Petrozoic era begins**Supercontinent Pannotia forms.**The Pan-African Ocean forms.*Panthalassa, also known as the Panthalassic Ocean, forms.*The Pan-African Ocean closes. Precambrian Supereon *'600 mya:' Precambrian begins*Eukaryotic Cells and Prokaryotic Cells are created Paleozoic Era Cambrian Period *'541 million years ago:' Cambrian begins*Early Cambrian begins*Early Cambrian ends*The First Invertebrates such as the Arthropods evolves*'517 million years ago:' End Botomian extinction event occurs*'509 million years ago:' Middle Cambrian begins*'502 million years ago:' Dresbachian extinction event occurs*'497 million years ago:' Middle Cambrian ends**Furongian (Late Cambrian) begins*'488 million years ago:' Cambrian–Ordovician extinction event occurs*'485.4 million years ago:' Furongian (Late Cambrian) ends Ordovician Period *The Ordovician begins and the very first fish evolved*Early Ordovician begins*Early Ordovician ends*Mid Ordovician begins*Mid Ordovician ends*Late Ordovician begins*Late Ordovician ends*'450–440 mya:' Ordovician–Silurian extinction events occurs, eliminating 27% of all families, 57% of all genera and 60% to 70% of all species. Silurian Period *Silurian early begins*Silurian early ends*Silurian middle begins*Silurian middle ends*Late Silurian begins*Late Silurian ends Devonian Period *The Devonian begins and jawless fish evolve*'375–360 mya:' Late Devonian extinction event occurs, eliminated about 19% of all families, 50% of all genera and 70% of all species over the course of the next 20 million years. Carboniferous Period *Earth rotated on its axis in less than 23 hours during this period. Mississippian Subperiod *'First 15 million years:' Romer's Gap occurs, believed to be an ecological collapse due to a drop in atmospheric oxygen.*Global drop in sea levels from the end of Devonian reverses, creating widespread epicontinental seas*Amphibians become the dominant species*South pole temperatures drop*Southern Gondwanaland becomes glaciated Pennsylvanian Subperiod *'318 mya:' Global sea levels drop; Mississippian-Pennsylvanian extinction event occurs.**Permo-Carboniferous Glaciation occurs.*Gondwanaland and Laurussia collide, forming the supercontinent Pangaea, sans northern and southern China.**Appalachians mountains are formed.**Ouachita Mountains are formed.**The Panthalassa Ocean is formed.**The Paleo-Tethys Ocean is formed.**The Rheic Ocean is closed.**The Ural Ocean is closed.**The Proto-Tethys Ocean is closed.*Planetary temperatures cool down.*'305 mya:' The Carboniferous Rainforest Collapse extinction event occurs. Permian Period *'251 mya:' Permian–Triassic extinction event AKA The Great Dying occurs, Earth's largest extinction event, eliminating 57% of all families, 83% of all genera and 90% to 96% of all species. (53% of marine families, 84% of marine genera, about 96% of all marine species and an estimated 70% of land species, including insects). Vertebrate recovery would take another 30 million years. Mesozoic Era Triassic Period *'231.4 mya:' The first dinosaurs evolve.**Eoraptor and Herrerasaurus evolve.*'215 mya:' Mussaurus evolves.*'214 mya:' Plateosaurus evolves.*'210 mya:' Procompsognathus and Protoavis evolve.*'204 mya:' Plateosaurus goes extinct.*'203 mya:' Coelophysis evolves.*'200 mya:' Triassic-Jurassic extinction event occurs, eliminating about 23% of all families, 48% of all genera (20% of marine families and 55% of marine genera) and 70% to 75% of all species. Jurassic Period *'199 mya:' Heterodontosaurus evolves.*'196 mya:' Coelophysis and Heterodontosaurus go extinct.*'195 mya:' Dimorphodon evolves.*'194 mya:' Sarcosaurus evolves.*'193 mya:' Dilophosaurus evolves.*'190 mya:' Dimorphodon go extinct.*'166 mya:' Megalosaurus evolves.*'155 mya:' Several dinosaurs evolve, including: Allosaurus, Kentrosaurus, and Stegosaurus.*'154 mya:' Brachiosaurus, Dilpodocus, Ornitholestes evolve.*'153 mya:' Ceratosaurus and Supersaurus evolve.**Brachiosaurus go extinct.*'150.8 mya:' Archaeopteryx, Compsognathus, Pterodactylus, Rhamphorhynchus evolve.*'150 mya:' Several dinosaurs go extinct, including: Allosaurus, Diplodocus, Kentrosaurus, and Stegosaurus.*'148.5 mya:' Archaeopteryx, Pterodactylus, and Rhamphorhynchus go extinct.*'140 mya:' Ceratosaurus goes extinct. Cretaceous Period *'130 mya:' Baryonyx, Geminiraptor, and Hypsilophodon evolve.*'129.4 mya:' Amargasaurus evolves.*'126 mya:' Iguanodon and Utahraptor evolve.*'125 mya:' Microraptor evolves.**Baryonyx and Iguanodon go extinct.*'123.2 mya:' Psittacosauurs evolves.*'122.46 mya:' Amargasaurus goes extinct.*'121 mya:' Suchomimus evolves.*'120 mya:' Microraptor goes extinct.*'119 mya:' Minmi evolves.*'112 mya:' Alxasaurus and Spinosaurus evolve.*'115 mya:' Deinonychus evolves.*'113 mya:' Minmi and Suchomimus go extinct.*'110 mya:' Irritator and Ultrasaurus evolve.*'108 mya:' Tapejara evolves.**Deinonychus goes extinct.*'100 mya:' Carcharodontosaurus evolves.**Alxasaurus, Psittacosaurus, and Ultrasaurus go extinct.*'98 mya:' Megaraptor evolves.*'97 mya:' Argentinosaurus and Giganotosaurus evolve.**Spinosaurus goes extinct.*'94 mya:' Argentinosaurus goes extinct.*'93 mya:' Carcharodontosaurus goes extinct.*'91 mya:' Zuniceratops evolves.*'86 mya:' Pteranodon evolves.*'84.5 mya:' Pteranodon goes extinct.*'80 mya:' Abelisaurus and Alaskacephale evolve.*'79.5 mya:' Hadrosaurus evolves.*'77.5 mya:' Medusaceratops evolves.*'76.7 mya:' Maiasaura evolves.*'76.5 mya:' Chasmosaurus and Dromaeosaurus evolve.*'76 mya:' Lambeosaurus evolves.*'75.5 mya:' Ornithomimus and Styracosaurus evolves.**Chasmosaurus goes extinct.*'75 mya:' Hypacrosaurus, Oviraptor, Protoceratops, Struthiomimus, and Velociraptor evolve.**Lambeosaurus and Styracosaurus go extinct.*'74.8 mya:' Dromaeosaurus goes extinct.*'73.5 mya:' Pachyrhinosaurus evolves.*'73 mya:' Edmontosaurus evolves.*'72 mya:' Bambiraptor and Carnotaurus evolve.*'71 mya:' Albertosaurus and Deinocheirus evolve.**Protoceratops and Velociraptor go extinct.*'70 mya:' Several dinosaurs evolve, including Gallimimus, Hatzegopteryx, Pachycephalosaurus, Saltasaurus, Tarbosaurus, and Therizinosaurus.*'69.9 mya:' Carnotaurus goes extinct.*'69.1 mya:' Nanuqsaurus evolves.*'69 mya:' Deinocheirus and Pachyrhinosaurus go extinct.*'68.5 mya:' Nanotyrannus evolves.*'68 mya:' Quetzalcoatlus, Torosaurus, and Triceratops evolve.*'67 mya:' ''Tyrannosaurus rex'' evolves.**Albertosaurus and Hypacrosaurus go extinct.*'66.5 mya:' Anyklosaurus evolves.*'66 mya:' Stygimoloch evolves.**Cretaceous–Paleogene extinction event occurs, eliminating about 17% of all families, 50% of all genera and 75% of all species. Sessile marine animals were reduced to 33%.**All remaining pterosaurs go extinct, including: Hatzegopteryx and Quetzalcoatlus.**Most remaining dinosaurs go extinct, including: Ankylosaurus, Edmontosaurus, Nanotyrannus, Ornithomimus, Pachycephalosaurus, Struthiosaurus, Stygimoloch, Torosaurus, Triceratops, and Tyrannosaurus. Cenozoic Era *Cenozoic era begins Paleogene Period (Lower Tertiary) Eocene Epoch Oligocene Epoch Neogene Period Miocene Epoch Pliocene Epoch Quaternary Period Pleistocene Epoch *'1,300,000 years ago:' Earliest believed time for Homo heidelbergensis, ancestor of Neanderthal, Denisovans, and Humans, to have evolved.*'600,000 years ago:' Homo heidelbergensis has spread throughout Africa, Europe and western Asia.*'400,000 years ago:' Members of Homo heidelbergensis split into offshoots soon after reaching Africa; one group moves northwest into Europe and West Asia, eventually evolving into Neanderthal. Another moves eastward through Asia to evolve into Denisovans.*'300,000 years ago:' First evidence of Rhodesian Man (Homo rhodesiensis or possibly Homo heidelbergensis), a possible subspecies of Homo sapiens, first appears on the fossil record.*'250,000 years ago:' True Neanderthals are believed to have evolved.*'195,000 years ago:' The first evidence of anatomically modern Humans appears on the fossil record.*'160,000 years ago:' Homo sapiens idaltu, a subspecies relative of Humans, existed in Africa.*'130,000 years ago:' Remnants of Homo heidelbergensis evolve into Homo sapiens.*'125,000 years ago:' Rhodesian Man last appears on the fossil record, likely indicating time of extinction.*Humanity forms or evolves*'70,000 years ago:' Modern humans begin to expand beyond Africa, into Eurasia, where they encounter their cousin species, Neanderthal and Denisovan. Holocene Epoch BC *'20,000 BC:' Aborigines settle in Australia*'10,000 BC:' Modern humans begin to practice sedentary agriculture and domesticating organisms, allowing growth of civilization.*Year 1 BC* AD *'2012 AD:' Modern humans' population reaches 7 billion. Category:Timelines